The new cultivar ‘DEL COM YS’ is a product of open pollination in a heterogeneous population of Osteospermum mass selection in 2004. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Markus Schmulling in June 2005 in Billerbeck, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DEL COM YS’ by cuttings from adventitious shoots was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.